Breathe
by knightskye
Summary: Songfic oneshot RevanBastila


Breathe

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

Trig Jarros swept his double bladed blue light saber through his kinrath opponent. He looked to check that Zaalbar, his Wookiee friend, and Bastila, a fellow Jedi were doing ok. Zaalbar was handling the kinrath with ease of only one who had lived on Kashyyyk . Bastila, on the other hand, was having great difficulty. She had her back pressed to the ground and two kinrath on top of her. He felt a surge of anger flow through him as he threw his light saber at one of the kinrath, killing it upon impact. He force Jumped to kick the second kinrath off of Bastila before grabbing her light saber from the ground and stabbing it through the middle of it. He looked to see Bastila had minor wounds on her stomach, so much so her clothes were cut making her shirt a belly shirt."Let me heal you, ok?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer placed both hands on her slightly bloody stomach. He felt her muscles tense and sighed, before closing his eyes and letting the force surround his hands, healing the girl.  
"You're welcome." he said dejectedly, getting off of her and walking towards Zaalbar.  
"Why did you help me? I was perfectly capably of finishing those kinrath by myself." Bastila said, anger in her voice, as she stalked over to the two.  
"Well, you were being attacked, I had to help you. Plus it was on top of you!" He said, before opening their bond and thinking, _I'm the only one who's aloud there. By the way, I love the feel of your stomach._ Bastila had a look of disgust and horror on her face before slapping Trig across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark.  
"Disgusting pig!" She shouted before stomping away. Zaalbar looked confused.  
"What was that about?" He grunted out.  
Trig sighed. "Me failing to have Bastila love me."

And I- Take it just a little bit  
I- hold my breath and count to ten  
I- I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

Trig and co. were back on Dantooine for a small break from their search, much to the dismay of the Masters."You are no Jedi, halting in your task of the UPMOST importance!" Vrook yelled at them as they entered the Enclave. Trig rolled his eyes.  
"We just need a safe place to rest for a couple days, ok? We're back out and to Manaan right after that!" He shouted, brushing past Vrook towards the living quarters.  
"Trig! Slow down!" Bastila shouted after him. He could feel her presence catching up to him and groaned. He didn't slow down, but started to run away, overpassing the living quarters and heading outside to the fields of Dantooine. He frowned as he sat himself down on a small hill, staring at the sky. _All she cares about is finding those damn Star Maps. Can she not realize how wrong the code can be sometimes. Like…about love._ He thought sadly, laying back onto his back. He watched several clouds go by, naming them as Gizka or flowers and such. He felt a familiar presence coming towards him and let a small smile slip to his features.  
"Hey whippersnapper. I don't need the force to tell when something's bothering you. Wanna talk about it with an old man who can only tell you stories of his past." Jolee said in his gruff voice, a small edge of kindness slipping in. Trig nodded and sat up, looking to the old man.  
"Yeah…you said you had a wife right?" he asked, eyes searching. Jolee nodded sadly.  
"Erm…yeah. I don't like to talk about it to much though…" he said, frowning slightly.  
"Is love such a bad thing?" Trig asked loudly, looking down at the ground.  
"The…The Jedi forbid it but that's wrong! Love is important, just like all your other emotions!" He shouted. Jolee closed his eyes.  
"I see we can agree on something here…" He muttered before slowly sitting down next to Trig.  
"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love itself will save, not condemn you." Jolee said slowly, making sure Trig understood. Trig's brows furrowed.  
"Why can't they teach it like that! It makes more sense than anything!" He said, flopping back onto his back again. Jolee let out a small laugh.  
"You're asking the wrong guy kid. If onlys only get you so far in this life." He said, standing back up. Trig raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are you going, Old Man?" He asked with a small smile on his face.  
"Do this and that. See how many kids I can confuse with the _'Oooo, destiny!'_ crack!" He said, starting to walk away. Trig pushed himself with his elbows.  
"Thanks Jolee!" He shouted, getting a muffled reply sounding like a 'kids these days'.

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Trig groaned. He always got stuck in these situations. He was stuck in a old yellow scuba suit trying to find a Star Map…underwater."Just great." he mumbled, walking through the water. He reached another section of the underwater lab and entered, taking the suit off revealing his underwear and slumped against the wall, falling down it slowly.  
"I messed up big time." he whispered out, thinking of his earlier conversation with Bastila.  
_She just had to say the words Mutual and Feelings in the same sentence! I ask her about it and she blasts me!_  
"Good job." He muttered under his breath before he gets up and continues walking through the tunnels.  
_Bastila I found it!_ he said through their bond.  
_About time. I was beginning to wonder if you had survived._ She responded. Trig took a deep breath.

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real  
And I- Give you just a little time  
I- Wonder if you realize  
I-I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

Trig rolled his eyes."Tatooine. Sand, sand, and more, you guessed it, sand." He said, sighing deeply. Bastila frowned.  
"We need to find the Star Map. You know that." She said, disappointed.  
"And your father's holocron." Trig said, looking back at the girl. She seemed to flinch before her eyes clouded over with emotions._  
No emotion, peace._ He could hear her think.  
"Sorry.." He mumbled, continuing to run through the east dune sea with Bastila and the new assassin droid, HK.  
"Statement: Are the meat bags having a quarrel?" He asked in his robotic voice. Trig shook his head.  
"It's nothing HK." He said, coming up to the cave where they were to meet Komad Fortuna.  
"Ah. It is good to see you have come Trig Jarros." The man said, smiling wide. Trig nodded in acknowledgment.  
"What are we gonna do?" He asked, confused as to how they would take down a Krayt Dragon.  
"Use mines." Was the simple answer. Once they had completed their task and Komad had left the trio entered the cave.  
"The Star Map." Bastila said happily. Trig looted around the dead bodies in the cave and came across one with a holocron.  
"Bastila. Come look at this. I think it's your fathers." He said happily. Bastila came and looked at it before taking a step back.  
"It…It is my fathers. Thank you for finding it Trig." She said.

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

"Bastila." Trig sighed out, following her to his room.  
"We need to talk…about these feelings we're having."  
"Bastila my feelings for you are real. Why can't you see that?"  
"Jedi are not supposed to feel this way! But…I…I can't help how I feel for you."  
"Bastila the code is wrong! Jolee told me that love doesn't lead to the dark side! Passion can lead to rage and fear, but not love!"  
"You sound so sure of yourself when you say it…"  
"I am sure of myself Bastila. I love you.  
"We aren't supposed to feel this way!"  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
"Oh my."

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

"You were the Dark Lord. Revan!" Malak shouted at Trig. Trig couldn't believe his ears and fell to his knees, covering his ears.  
"NO! I don't believe you! I…I could never had done those things!" He shouted, shutting his eyes tight.  
"You cannot escape it Revan. The council and Bastila have kept this secret from you!" Malak continued. Trig's eyes snapped open.  
"Bastila….tell me…tell me he's lying. Tell me it's not true!" He pleaded, eyes full of questions that had yet to be answered.  
"It's…It's true Trig. But we had our reasons. We had to protect you!" She said, begging the man to believe her.  
"WHAT REASONS ARE THERE FOR KEEPING SOMEONES IDENTITY FROM THEM?" Trig shouted, fists clenching, falling from his ears to rest at his sides.  
"Trig listen to me! We didn't want the Dark Lord to return! Please understand. Please!" Bastila pleaded again, going down to one knee, placing her hands on his face. Trig closed his eyes, thinking. He opened them slowly, looking directly into Bastila's blue-grey eyes.  
"I believe you." He stated simply. Malak's brows furrowed.  
"You believe her so easily. She, who would not tell you?" He asked, somewhat confused.  
"Yeah, I will…because I will always trust Bastila." Trig said with confidence, standing up and pulling out his light saber.  
"Be that way." Malak said, launching himself at Trig. The two fought for awhile before Malak ran away. Trig followed after him, meeting him in the center cubicle and began fighting again. He was weakening Malak at a steady pace, but Malak also got his fair share of heavy blows into him. Trig was panting when Bastila burst in.  
"Trig go! I'll hold him off!" She shouted, closing the blast door separating Trig from Malak and Bastila."No! Bastila let me help you!" He yelled, pounding his fists against the blast door. Carth struggled to pull and push him to the Ebon Hawk, despite his screaming protests.  
"WE HAVE TO HELP BASTILA! DAMN IT CARTH LET ME GO! HE'LL HURT HER OR… OR HE'LL KILL HER! LET ME GO!" He shouted over and over again.

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... Breathe

"I love you Bastila! I won't fight you!" Trig shouted, deactivating his light saber and letting it fall to the ground.  
"I…I love you too. I've let myself be corrupted and blinded when it was in plain sight…" Bastila uttered, loosening her grip on her light saber  
"That doesn't matter. Just come back to me." Trig pleaded, chocolate eyes searching through Bastila's blue-grey ones.  
"I-I will. I will aid the republic in this fight, not the Sith." Bastila said, light saber falling from her hand, making a clinking noise against the ground.  
"But…I…I want you with me when I defeat Malak. Trig mumbled, looking down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry…but the temptation would be to strong. Good luck my love." Bastila said, grabbing his chin to have him look at her. Trig's eyes shined through with a great amount of pride and happiness as he swiftly moved his arms around Bastila's waist, moving his lips to hers. Bastila wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him that much closer before they broke away.

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

Trig hugged Bastila's body closer to his, taking a deep breath, breathing in her smell."I love you so much, I'll never let you go." he whispered into her hair that was currently down out of it's pigtails. Bastila turned around in his arms to face him, making his bed squeak in the process.  
"I love you more." She whispered back, placing a kiss on his bare chest, then his neck, and finally his lips.


End file.
